The Jhoto journey
by Sam74
Summary: My name's Lyra. This what happens when I go on an adventure in Jhoto. I can guarantee it will be any but normal. Rated T for language and future scenes.


Starting out

AN: Hi, just to make things clear, this is not a summery of the Pokémon anime season, I just thought of this title. So this will be based off of the Heartgold and Soulsilver games. There will be adventure (obliviously), humor (lots of it), and hey even some romance…maybe. I diffently will put some Soulsilver shipping in there. (I sort of view this shipping as a game ship; please don't kill me if you disagree.) So here is Lyra (Yes, I'm not using Soul or Kotone as her name in this fic.) with the disclaimer.

Lyra: Hi! I hope you love my adventure! So Sam74 does not own anything relating to Pokemon including me and all my friends, enemies,supporting characters, or the cover of this story.

Me: Thanks Lyra. Let's get this adventure on the way. (P.s this whole story is in Lyra's POV and whoever drew the amazing cover, please tell me by PM me or telling me in a review! I will make sure I'll say it's yours.)

* * *

9:00 am, New Bark town

Hi. My name's Lyra. I'm basically eleven years old and I'm just your average girl. So today is like any other day, I do my chores, does some grocery shopping, play some video games, and watch television. Until….

"Lyra! Professor Elm would like you to do a favor for him." yelled my mom from downstairs. "Coming!" I respond while putting on my hat and practically sprinting down the stairs.

I about to step out the door until, "Your Poke-gear came back from the repair shop." said my mom as she handed me my poke-gear. I broke it a few days ago 'cause I dropped it out the window.

So I leave my house without a care in the world and I bump into someone. No, something, that something ends up being my friend, Ethan's marill. What do you know here he comes right now.

"Hi Lyra! Thanks for finding marill for me." said Ethan as he picked up his Marill. "See you."

Uhhh… bye? That was weird. Before I knew it I was at Professor Elm's lab. When I entered it was nothing really interesting. It was all blah,blah,blah, I got an Email from my friend saying that he has something rare. Then blah, blah, blah pick a pokemon from this machine.

Finally, something exciting. I'm practically in front of the machine holding three poke balls as soon as the old guy, I mean the Professor finishes saying I can only have one which really sucks because I couldn't choose. Okay there's one with a leaf on its head called chikorita, one that looks like a midget crocodile or alligator called totodile, and there's one with a mini volcano on its back called cyndaquil. Hmmm….. so hard to choose…...the grass guy seems adorable, but I don't want to be a stereo-type and choose a grass type just cause I'm a girl. The water type will make me look tough and stuff but it looks like it wants to bite my hand off. The fire one pretty cool (that's ironic) it seems kind of cute and looks like it can kick ass, maybe.

"Okay I choose Cyndaquil!" I say opening up its poke ball and out comes out a small little thing with a blazing flame, or should I say fire on its back.

Blah, blah,blah, great choice, blah, blah tell your mom you are going on an errand for me, and good luck is all I basically pay attention to before heading out and getting postions from his assistant saying I might need them. Riiiiight, it's not like the pokemon on the first few routes are level two and three. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm supposed to let Cydaquil out of its poke-ball to walk with me or something like that.

So that's exactly what I do, let my new friend out and I guess talk to it because, well , what else am I supposed to do? "Ummm….hi." I say hoping the little guy doesn't decide to breathe some fire into my face. Instead, to my relief it only gave me a look that said "who the hell are you?"

* * *

Five minutes later…

"Okay, that's okay with me."

"Really?!" I responded hoping there wasn't some sort of catch that wouldn't come up.

"Yup good luck and by the way your new pokemon is absolutely adorable." Next thing you know my Pokémon is screwing up my house just because it was called 'adorable.'

After that little "incident" I'm on my way out of my home town and that's actually pretty exciting sense New Bark town is tiny as in everyone knows everyone. Except, I've never seem that guy, a guy with red hair piercing through a window… the window of Professor Elm's lab? Wait a second…why would some random guy (I'm pretty sure it's a guy) be looking through a window, especially a window of a building that has free Pokémon inside. Weird, although he does look kind of …. 'Hold on their me' I think to myself, 'Focus on what you have to do, not on that suspicious dude who's…'

I decide to start off on my errand that I have to do until… the professor comes up and says "I need your poke gear number in case there is an emergency." Yes, the odds of that are reeeealllllly high. But then again, the prof. may have a point.

I'm half way to Cherrygrove city and my cyndaquil's HP is hardly half way down. But what the heck I'll use a potion anyway.

* * *

One minute later…

What's with old people. It's not normal for some random old guy to show you around town and give you running shoes right? Not to mention their sense of humor, "You can have these running shoes there still warm…" really? And there was a place I could heal my pokemon for FREE! What the hell, someone could have told me that before I left. Some way to get into a town.

"Alright cyndaquil, let's blow this popsicle stand." I say but once again all I get is what the hell dude expression.

"Why are you always so serious?" I ask until something is shoved in my face.

"A summery?"

Well I geuss I'll look at it. Let's see….. Seriously?! Serious nature, I should of guessed that. Now that that's out of the way, forward to 's house.

"Wait! Download this map app on your poke gear!" yelled that same old man that showed me around before.

* * *

Thirty seconds later…

Well that was pretty fast considering I ran into about ten wild pokemon that cyndaquil basically owed, in my opinion. Anyways I'm at Mr. Pokemon's house, I think. This see all too easy, oh well I'll take that chance any day and I enter Mr,Pokemon's house.

"Hello, many people come here thinking I'm . But sense you came here now, I'm going to give you this Apricorn box. "Uh, thanks." I say leaving attempting to find 's house. I defeat another Pidegy and two more Rattatas before arriving at another house.

This better be the place I think as I knock on the door which is answered by yet, another old person, who knew there were so much elderly around here. "Are you ?" I ask hoping it is so I don't have to go hunting for more houses. "Yes I am, Professor Elm told me that he had sent someone to come bring back this egg, please come inside."

I have never seen so much, well, stuff. 's house was filled with rare items to ancient scrolls. "Here's the egg that I would like Professor Elm to examine, a friend gave it to me and…" said before I just descided to tune him out.

"Well you know what they say, 'He's the best when it comes to the research of pokemon evolution' that's quoted by the famous Professor Oak, acutally he's here right now" said as he began to introduce yet another old guy.

"And with that, I'm Professor Oak, and what's your name?"

"It's Lyra sir."

"Yes, told me you were running an errand for Professor Elm so I decided to wait here." He said before he noticed cyndaquil. "Oh, that's a very rare pokemon! You must be helping Professor Elm with his research. I think I know why he gave you this pokemon, you seem to treat it with love and care." he said while studying Cydaquil.

"Lyra, how would you like to help me out? This is the latest pokedex, it atomatically records data on whatever pokemon you see or catch,I would like you to have it."

"Thanks Professor." I say trying to sound a little more excited that I actually was, it wasn't exactly a new video game but I wasn't completely disappointed, this could give me a good excuse to go on a journey.

"I'm afraid I have to leave now, I'm late for my radio show in Goldenrod city, we show exchange numbers before I leave to be on the safe side."

Alright, looks like I'm back on the road again. I wonder why old people are so worried about emergencies and stuff like that. Oh well, that's something that can't change I guess. Anyways….the prof's calling me, probably wants to know if I got that egg yet.

"Hi Professor. I got the egg from ."

"HI Lyra, It's t-terrible, Just a absoute d-disaster! Please come back ASAP!"

I can tell it's no joke, sounds like a lot of shit just happened.

* * *

AN: And done. Sorry I didn't post this sooner, I was on hiatus for a while. But I'm back and typing away. However, it's back to school with me so expect updates to slow down. I can't wait to type the next chapter! About the rambling about old people, I just realized that's there's a lot of elderly people in the actual read, enjoy, and review, If you have any request, suggestions,or questions please leave it in your review or PM me, both work just fine. Okay, I'm out!


End file.
